La complainte du Mangemort
by Mikishine
Summary: Le rite d'une vie. L'espérance d'un Néant inaccessible et l'Espoir abattu. Pour Severus Snape un jour ne représente que 24 heures supplémentaires de douleurs et de remords. Néanmoins, cette journée là, elle s'achèvera autrement car, Elle viendra...


**Mon p'tit blabla : **J'ai pris un incontestable plaisir à écrire cet OS. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à **Bibidibabidibou** (une auteur géniale que je vous conseille vivement) qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'être ma bêta sur cet os… et m'a fournit les bases indispensable à la création de ce résumé (je suis lamentable pour les faire)

**Résumé :** "Le rite d'une vie. L'espérance d'un Néant inaccessible et l'Espoir abattu. Pour Severus Snape un jour ne représente que 24 heures supplémentaires de douleurs et de remords. Néanmoins, cette journée là, elle s'achèvera autrement car, Elle viendra…"

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique** **: La complainte du Mangemort**

Rituel. La vie de Severus Snape n'est qu'une succession d'habitudes. Se lever après une mauvaise nuit hantée par d'atroces cauchemars… Réminiscence de son passé qui, jamais, n'accorde le repos à son âme tourmentée. Boire une potion afin de dissiper la migraine qui pointe dès son réveil… effet secondaire du breuvage qu'il absorbe vainement chaque soir avec la chimérique espérance qu'il parviendra enfin à dormir d'un sommeil dénué de souvenirs.

Le néant serait pour lui une bénédiction.

Se doucher rapidement, sans plaisir, et changer la literie afin d'effacer toute trace de sa faiblesse. Qu'il ne subsiste rien de ses heures nocturnes agitées et fiévreuses où, dans l'oreiller qu'il mord durant sa torpeur, il étouffe ses hurlements de terreur et ses sanglots d'homme brisé. Qu'il ne persiste ni odeur, ni humidité… Le néant. Se vêtir, toujours de la même manière, tenue reflet de sa noirceur, de ses remords, de sa douleur. Vêtements et sentiments immuables face au temps qui passe, qui s'envole et jamais ne revient au contraire de l'obscurité qui jamais ne le quitte. Elle s'accroche à lui, le poursuit à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit, plus fidèle que son ombre. Sangsue qui le vide de toute vie, aspirant la moindre parcelle d'espoir qui pourrait naître en son sein maudit.

Elle ne lui accorde nul répit… Sa mémoire, à moins que ce ne soit sa conscience.

Déjeuner succinctement en respect d'un vieux fou, d'un grand sorcier aujourd'hui disparu par sa faute et qui, chaque jour, surveillait discrètement s'il ne se laissait pas mourir d'inanition. Inspecter sa salle de classe, préparer les ingrédients, accueillir ses premiers élèves avec l'aigreur qui le caractérise. La rancœur l'empli tout entier lorsqu'il les observe. Petits cancrelats insignifiants aux yeux du monde. Jeunes gens stupides qui ne réalisent pas la chance qui est la leur, eux qui ignorent encore les ravages de la guerre, eux qui ont eu, ont et auront tout ce que lui ne connaîtra jamais… La paix… Le néant. Ravaler les mots vrais mais cruels qui lui brûlent la langue. Réduire au silence sa souffrance intérieure afin qu'elle ne consume pas les essences innocentes des enfants dont il a la charge. Tenter sans grande conviction de leur apprendre les rudiments de l'art subtil des potions.

Etre injuste pour les punir d'être heureux… ultimes restes du bambin qu'il fut jadis : la jalousie, l'envie.

Veiller malgré tout à ce qu'aucun ne se blesse, ne se tue lui-même ou un de ses camarades en maniant les chaudrons aux volutes parfois mortelles. Ramasser leurs essais et philtres ratés pour les noter. Congédier la classe. Les contempler partir sans un regard en arrière, sans plus une pensée pour lui, l'abject professeur, si ce n'est des malédictions. Cela ne le touche plus… Plus vraiment. Il est coutumier des portes qui se ferment sur la vie, des adolescents qui, avec joie et soulagement, l'abandonnent sans regret à la solitude et la froideur des cachots.

Le premier de ses châtiments : la mise en quarantaine… Il est rejeté par l'existence alors, en retour, il la fuit.

Jamais les vivants, les purs qui ne connaissent la mort qu'au travers des récits, ne se retournent sur son désespoir. Ravaler tout à la fois : sa tristesse et la bile qui remonte jusqu'à sa gorge. Eviter le repas du midi pour ne pas vomir sa rage et sa peine… Ses remords. Réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mourir. En inventer des inédits… Se rappeler la promesse faite à l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard… à présent sous une stèle blanche, occis par sa main honnie. Et, finalement, renoncer à son désir funeste.

Le pire de ses bourreaux, de ses juges c'est lui-même… Lui et ses maudits souvenirs abominables et écoeurants.

Prendre une gorgée de potion ou de Whisky Pur Feu pour chasser l'amertume, le goût acre et entêtant du sang, pour noyer son esprit. Ne plus penser, espérer le néant. Attendre le retour de ses élèves. Observer à nouveaux leurs hésitations et la crainte qui habite leur regard tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans son antre. Ils cheminent jusqu'à leur place en silence… Nul autre que lui ne peut parler en ces lieux qui sont siens. Les voix enfantines y sont curieusement indécentes. Elles l'agressent, le blessent, lui rappellent combien, lui, est loin de cette candeur. Recommencer comme le matin même, comme à chaque cours. Les effrayer pour mieux les repousser.

Toujours suivre le même rituel pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas craquer.

Ne laisser transparaître aucune fêlure. Si l'un de ceux là apercevait qui il est… Il ne le supporterait pas, les murs qu'il a dressé au fil des ans pourraient se craqueler. Il ignore ce qu'il adviendrait alors, néanmoins, cela le terrorise. Il s'est habitué à son isolement. Risquer d'apparaître humain serait tenter de revenir parmi les vivants… il n'en a pas le droit. Il préfère n'être qu'un spectre. C'est là que se trouve sa place, au milieu des défunts, des innocents qu'il a assassiné par ses choix et par ses actes.

Fantôme murmurant au vent son repenti, il navigue en compagnie des âmes grises.

Sa journée professorale s'achève enfin. Il est parvenu à maintenir ses objectifs : il n'a pas rompu son serment… Il ne s'est pas suicidé, l'ensemble de ses étudiants est sorti sain et sauf de sa classe, peut-être certains ont-ils retenu quelques notions de son enseignement, personne ne le plaint, aucun individu ne s'intéresse à lui, tous le méprisent et le détestent… Pourtant ce n'est rien en comparaison de la haine qu'il éprouve envers lui-même.

Severus Snape s'exècre plus qu'aucun autre ne pourra le faire.

Parler brièvement à un ou deux de ses collègues. Maintenir les apparences. Regagner ses appartements afin de s'y terrer loin de tous jusqu'au lendemain. Oter ses habits aux plis impeccables, au retombé idéal. Perfection du costume dissimulant la monstruosité de son corps, de son être… Tout n'est qu'image. Personne ne veut savoir, personne ne voit.

C'est ainsi qu'il va entre deux mondes, dans l'indifférence générale, il s'égare un peu plus chaque jour.

S'asseoir dans le fauteuil usé par les années et qui fût, tant de fois, le témoin impuissant de sa déchéance. Son sang et celui de ses victimes le recouvrant, couverture de cauchemars, est effacé depuis longtemps… Pourtant tout ce qu'il voit, lui, quand il s'y installe, c'est du rouge… Le tissu maculé de tâches sombres et suintantes. Il se trouve à deux pas de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu vif, allumé et entretenu par un quelconque elfe, crépite. Néanmoins, c'est inutile. Il n'en ressent pas la chaleur, prisonnier d'une cage glacée, rien de réconfortant ne l'atteint.

Les murs du château et les pierres qui les composent lui paraissent plus vivaces qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Il s'empare d'un ouvrage savant qu'il lit quelques minutes avant de se plonger dans la correction des copies pleines d'idioties que lui ont rendus sans honte ses élèves ignorants. Avec résignation et consternation il réalise davantage, à chaque devoir dont il se saisit, que le véritable imbécile c'est lui. Lui, le fou qui a vendu son âme pour une chimère. Oui, malgré toute la connaissance accumulée, c'est lui le sot et non pas ses étudiants à la science imparfaite. Il est mortifié, cela le bouleverse, le frustre, l'énerve… Il se venge sur les feuilles par quelques annotations acerbes, rudes et brutales.

Il n'est qu'un être taciturne, dissimulant sa déprime sous de la méchanceté gratuite.

Son travail effectué il se dirige tel un automate vers sa salle de toilette. Ses muscles endoloris réclament un bon bain chaud. Les tortures qu'il a dû endurer pendant plus de la moitié de son existence ont laissé des traces. Il a parfois l'impression d'être constamment soumis au sortilège impardonnable du doloris mais jamais ne s'accorde le bien être de la relaxation car c'est lui qui est impardonnable. Il se contente d'une douche froide comme au matin, l'eau gelée venant poignarder sa chair qui se contracte davantage sous l'impact des gouttes cruelles. Sa souffrance physique n'est rien en comparaison de celle, plus insidieuse, qui est intérieure.

Les élancements de son corps lui prouve à chaque seconde qu'il ne gît pas sous terre... telle est sa croix, il vit.

La main sûre il se saisit d'une serviette rêche et sans couleur, comme lui. Tandis qu'il chasse les dernières traces d'humidité s'attardant encore sur son épiderme, ses yeux se portent sur les cicatrices qui zèbrent sa peau diaphane. Relevant son visage, il croise dans le miroir son regard emprunt de dégoût. Il déteste ce corps, témoin silencieux de sa déchéance, arborant les marques d'un passé qu'il ne peut oublier. Il ne doute pas un instant que, quiconque poserait ses prunelles humaines sur lui vomirait sa répulsion immédiatement. Voilà pourquoi il le dérobe à la vue sous plusieurs couches de tissus. Voilà pourquoi il se dérobe. Sans tergiversation il s'approche de ses habituelles tenues... Et marque un temps d'arrêt. Ce soir... Ce soir diffère totalement des précédents.

Le premier accro à son immuable rituel depuis presque trente ans.

Sa main tremble devant l'armoire au contenu similaire. Il hésite... Que vêtir se soir ? Fébrilement, il opte pour le même costume, le seul qu'il connaisse. Il est incapable de changer. Renoncer à sa carapace de tissu lui parait impossible, trop difficile. Un regard critique à la glace... il se sait pitoyable. Petit enfant terrifié à l'idée d'abandonner son univers de reclus… de fossoyeur.

Il ne se sent pas le droit de reprendre sa liberté.

Néanmoins s'il ne fait un effort ne risque-t-il pas de l'entraîner "Elle", la femme, dans son purgatoire, sa lente descente aux enfers ? Elle est la joie de vivre, restée pure et belle malgré les combats où, lui, s'est perdu. Cela serait un crime de plus à mettre à son actif que de l'emporter Elle dans son gouffre personnel. Il aimerait se désister, prétendre qu'il ne peut dîner en tête à tête avec Elle... Mais ne peut s'y résoudre. Elle l'attire comme un papillon vers la lumière. S'il ne modifie ni son pantalon ébène ni sa chemise blanche, d'un geste, il transforme sa robe noire, stricte et austère qui recouvre le reste de ses habits en quelque chose de plus léger, même si elle conserve sa sombre couleur. Le changement est minime toutefois pour lui cela s'apparente à un exploit et il sait que Elle, elle le remarquera.

Il se sent vulnérable sans le col obscur qui l'étrangle.

Trois petits coups à sa porte le tire de ses songes. Il jette un ultime regard à la potion qu'il ne boira pas ce soir. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses dix sept ans. Finalement il ouvre la porte sur Elle, une femme de vingt huit ans resplendissante d'intelligence et de naturel. Il vient d'effectuer un premier pas vers un monde que, jusqu'alors, il refusait car celui-ci l'avait renié, banni.  
- Bonsoir Severus  
La voix douce et angélique en deux petits mots semble avoir allégé le poids pesant sur ses épaules. Sa réponse meurt dans sa bouche tandis qu'il la voit sourire, se rapprocher, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et apposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ce sursaut dans sa poitrine était-ce un battement ? Son coeur, organe qu'il croyait mort, inexistant s'animerait-il ? Il inspire profondément, rassemblant suffisamment ses esprits pour saluer sa collègue... Devenue son amie et aujourd'hui... Peut-être un peu plus.  
- Bonsoir Hermione.

Deux mots là encore, mais tellement de pouvoirs en eux... Celui de le ramener au sein d'une communauté.

Il lui tend un bras qu'elle s'empresse de saisir pour parcourir la distance qui les sépare des grilles du château. Le souffle tiède du dehors soulève l'une de ses mèches corbeaux et lui porte mille et une effluves inconnues ou occultées par sa mémoire depuis longtemps. Ce parfum est-il transporté par le vent de l'espoir ? Grâce à cette main sur son avant-bras, à ses doigts qui, parfois, balayent la peau de son poignet et au regard confiant qu'Elle pose sur lui, pour la première fois il ressent la douceur d'un automnal rayon de soleil couchant.

Le damné marche vers la vie. Le fantôme quitte la noirceur pour le monde étranger des vivants. L'enfant morose et mélancolique, l'adolescent malheureux bouillonnant de rage mal contenue, le Mangemort assassin, l'enseignant impitoyable, l'espion tourmenté, l'homme en quête de rédemption, le prince de sang-mêlé au passé guerrier est à la croisée des chemins. Il redoute chaque pas mais n'est plus seul alors, courageusement, lui, l'oiseau sans ailes apprend à parler, sourire, faire confiance, rire, aimer, rêver… Voler. Il avance vers la lumière, la liberté et le pardon de soi-même.

Le fils de Charon n'existe plus. Il a renié ce en quoi il croyait et, va, en paix.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Petite précision sur Charon : **Il appartient à la mythologie grecque. Ce fils de l**'Erèbe** (les Ténèbres) et de **Nyx** (la Nuit) permet aux morts de traverser le fleuve Styx, pour rejoindre leur dernière demeure dans le royaume **d'Hadès**. A cette époque les Grecs enterrent les défunts avec une pièce de monnaie dans la bouche pour la donner à ce vieillard, misérable et sale, à titre d'obole. **Hadès** punira **Charon**, en l'enchaînant un an, pour avoir conduit **Héraclès (Hercule)** jusqu'aux Enfers

**Mon blabla de fin : **Severus m'a toujours fait penser à Charon, fils des Ténèbres et de la nuit, avouez que cela correspond relativement bien au sombre et taciturne professeur. Au départ la phrase était "Le Mangemort n'existe plus" mais cela me créait un répétition or j'ai horreur de cela donc il me fallait le modifier et j'ai repensé à ce personnage de la mythologie auquel j'associais souvent Severus Snape dans mon esprit. Je me suis dit voilà un bon moyen de l'utiliser et hop Charon dans cet os Je tiens à signaler qu'à ma connaissance Charon n'a pas d'enfant c'est juste une image que j'ai employé. **  
**Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet os. Bisou à tout le monde.


End file.
